A typical internal combustion engine such as that generally used in automobiles, trucks and other similar vehicles uses hydrocarbon fuels for combustion. It is well known that the burning of such fuels is not one hundred percent efficient and further, produces large amounts of pollutants as a byproduct of the combustion process. Accordingly, many attempts have been made to enhance the completeness of combustion by the introduction of various catalysts and additives, including gaseous hydrogen and oxygen into the burning process. Such attempts were made with the goal of improving combustion efficiency and cleanliness, while ensuring the stability of the combustion process and viability of engine components.
In particular, many attempts have been made in the prior art to use a basic electrolysis reaction of various solutions (water or other chemical compositions containing oxygen and hydrogen) to produce elemental oxygen and hydrogen in gaseous form. These gases, known to increase the efficiency of combustion within said certain ranges, are then typically introduced either singly or together into the combustion situs in hopes of achieving the goal of improved combustion efficiency and concomitant cleanliness. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,160 (Talenti) provides a broad overview of the prior art attempts and the use of the basic electrolysis reaction to achieve enhanced combustion.
As can be seen from the prior art, controlling the amount of hydrogen and oxygen produced during the course of electrolysis is a key consideration. In particular, numerous efforts have been made to provide storage tanks for excess elemental hydrogen and oxygen, to vent produced oxygen to the atmosphere while using primarily hydrogen to enhance combustion, providing pressure balancing systems (e.g., Talenti) to achieve a measured and verifiable electrolysis reaction, together with other safety means to avoid an uncontrolled combustion reaction or detrimental effects upon engine components.
The present invention solves these problems by employing a unique combination of anodes and cathodes in an easily adaptable environment within the fuel system; i.e., the air-fuel mixture system, to produce an electrolysis reaction and to enhance combustion without the need for storage tanks, pressure valves and the like in a safe and efficient manner. Accordingly, the present invention contemplates controlling the underlying electrolytic reaction by carefully varying the surface areas of the anodes and cathodes powering the reaction through the use of variable horizontal and vertical spacing of the same and by employing a unique mesh design for the anodes.
Accordingly, by carefully controlling the electrolytic reaction, the proper amount of hydrogen and oxygen to enhance combustion (i.e., safe combustion) is produced and delivered to the combustion site (e.g., a carburetor) without the need for storage tanks, pressure valves and the like. Nonetheless, the present invention includes a flash arrestor which automatically prevents any flame, backfire or other misfiring occurring in the carburetion or fuel injection area from migrating back through the system into the electrolyser and engine compartment area thereby avoiding any potential explosive or other dangerous condition. Too, it is contemplated that in lieu of a flash arrestor, the invention could include a pressure detection device wherein pressures in excess of a set limit occurring in the delivery tube or fuel/air mixture system would result in termination of the electrolysis process.
Thus, the present invention solves the problems of the prior art in a simple, straightforward and readily adaptable manner.